Stupid Game
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Una visita a la biblioteca puede resultar aburrida para algunas personas, pero para un universitario que visualiza una rubia con una expresión de traviesa grabada en su rostro, puede que la biblioteca no sea tan aburrida como algunos dicen. ¡Lemmon Heterosexual Fail! ¡Dedicado a IlGiovane por su cumpleaños!


**Título: Stupid Game.**

**Categorías: General.**

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.**

**Historia Número: Noventa siete.**

**®ShinigamiStateoftheArt89.**

* * *

_Stupid Game_

**Clyde Harris Donovan POV**

Esto me pasó hace sólo unos días, en agosto del 2000. Me encontraba en la biblioteca pública de mi pueblo montañés, South Park, Colorado. La biblioteca está ubicada en un gran edificio antiguo. En la parte de abajo, primer piso, esta la sección de referencia, y el segundo piso, el salón de lectura. Generalmente el primer piso se llena de estudiantes que van a hacer sus trabajos; en el segundo, por lo general hay gente de mayor edad.

Eran como las cuatro de la tarde y me encontraba consultando libros de geopolítica. Ah, me presento, me llamo Clyde Harris Donovan, estudio en la universidad y tengo veintitrés años.

Bueno, como les decía, llegaron a la biblioteca un grupo de tres niñas...y la madre de una de ellas, la típica señora que las cuida mientras hacen la tarea que había sido encargada. En un principio, todo esto no tenía mayor importancia, hasta que me di cuenta de una de las niñas, la que se veía más mayor que las demás.

Era de piel blanca, un poco bronceada, pelo rubio rizado, hasta los hombros, No era lo bastante hermosa, pero tenía una mirada traviesa. Lo que destacaba, eran sus tetas, grandes y redondas para su edad y su culo, grande, redondo, y apretado en sus jeans negros. Ella se sentó frente a mí y la señora, (la mamá, que no era la de ella), de espaldas, así que no tendría interferencias.

Empecé a mirarla de vez en cuando, de tal manera que se diera cuenta, lo que paso rápidamente, ya que ella se tomaba y arreglaba el pelo y cuchichiaba con sus amigas y se reía, y me miraba de reojo.

Pidieron algunos libros y los revisaron, todo esto por espacio de como una media hora, en la cual todo siguió igual. Al final parece que se iban, la señora se detuvo, y detrás de dos de las niñas, y las otras dos fueron a devolver los libros, y se fueron llevando sus cuadernos en las manos. Pero la rubia, al pasar por el lado mío, disimuladamente dejo caer un papel.

En el papel decía: "mañana voy a estar acá, a la misma hora...y solita... Bárbara". Con esto, no me quedaba otra cosa que volver a la biblioteca al otro día, como así hice.

Estaba, en verdad sola, en una mesa. Me senté junto a ella, y nos pusimos a conversar que hacía, su edad, si tenía pareja y demás temas sin importancia.

De repente, me dijo que iba al baño y desapareció. Yo conocía los baños y sabia que solo podía estar una persona a la vez, así que al rato me levante y me dirigí hacia el baño...claro que en vez de entrar al de hombres entre al de mujeres. Abrí la puerta del único retrete y ahí estaba sentada... me miró con asombro, pero no le deje tiempo para que hiciera movimiento alguno para protestar, la cargué y besé sus gruesos labios. Al comienzo se resistió, pero fue cediendo poco a poco; saque mi lengua apenas lo suficiente para lamer sus labios, humedeciendo suavemente su carnosa superficie a mi alcance.

Ella abrió su boca e introdujo su ardiente lengua a mi boca. Me separé un poco y con mi mano empecé a tocar su vagina, sintiéndola no solo húmeda, sino más bien empapada de sus flujos, por lo que empecé a darle una rápida introducción, con mi dedo medio lo introducía lo más profundo que podía, procurando rozar su clítoris. Ayudado por ella, le saqué el suéter rojo que llevaba puesto y su blusa que tenía una imagen de Hello Kitty, para descubrir que no llevaba sujetador Y procedí a besar sus dos rosados pezones.

Nos dimos vuelta y yo me senté en la taza del retrete donde me saqué mi endurecido y crecido pene. Bárbara se colocó sobre mi pene dirigiéndola a la entrada de su vagina y se dejó caer sobre la misma introduciéndosela de un solo golpe. Se sentía que tenía bastante experiencia la chica. Mientras subía y bajaba, mis manos ansiosas recorrían su magnífico cuerpo, acariciándola toda principalmente sus senos, sus piernas y sus nalgas duras y redondas.

Por otra parte mi lengua recorría todo el contorno de su seno, su piel era suave alrededor y con cada vez que me acercaba a la punta de la teta sentía que endurecía, un pequeño temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo. Su vagina hervía, era un calor inmenso, su cuerpo se estremecía cada vez más por mis penetraciones, podía sentir los espasmos de su vagina con cada embestida que le propinaba, la calidez de su cueva era inmensa que parecía arder, en su rostro se reflejaba la excitación y el placer que le provocaba, su cuerpo estaba totalmente caliente.

Hasta que por fin ella, pegó un gritito y terminó, segundos más tarde, derramé un abundante espeso semen en su interior. Ella se levantó y lamió mi pene entero hasta dejarlo limpio, me dijo que hiciera lo mismo con ella. Nunca había probado el semen, pero la mezcla de mi semen con su fluido, me encantó, era un sabor nuevo. Se vistió y se fue.

Al rato salí del pequeño lugar que había sido testigo de una gran sección de sexo con una menor de edad, Bárbara ya no estaba en la biblioteca, pero había un papel en la mesa que habíamos ocupado, sobre la mesa estaba número de teléfono.

Espero llamarla la semana siguiente.

* * *

**¡Lemmon Fail! ¡No puedo escribir lemmon's heterosexuales! ;/; Me salen horribles y prueba de ello es la cosa espantosa que está arriba de esta nota ;w; y lo peor del asunto es que este lemmon es para IlGiovane y SUPUSE que Bebe es su personaje favorito por la imagen de perfil (Si, yo tengo a Clyde en la imagen de perfil por ser mi personaje favorito y creí que sería lo mismo contigo Gio, perdóname si mi suposición fue estúpida y tu personaje favorito en SP es otro ;-;) ¡Pero! Como en esta semana fue tu cumpleaños, esto cuenta como tu regalo de cumpleaños y además~ asdf~ amo como escribes ;)**

**¡Bueno! Espero subir en este fin de semana las otras dos historias que me faltan por subir para estar cerca de los 100 FanFics y el número 100 ¡será un fic bastante especial! ;D**

**Nos leemos~~**

**Shinigami Out.**


End file.
